PRO Online Guide
Notes *The PRO Online sever is currently in beta and is not officially supported, so you may want to wait for an official release which is bugfree and optimized. Check Coldbird's site for updates. According to the readme, future editions of PRO Online will be integrated properly into the CFW and won't require this much hassle, and will have a onscreen display, showing the number of active users, etc.Coldbird has also stated he is busy, so I wouldn't expect an update on PRO Online anytime soon. *The PRO Online server probably connects people in the same region only, so don't expect much (if any) players. Coldbird himself reported that only around 110 players have tried out PRO Online actively. *There is a bug: If you exit a game using the Home button, the PSP will freeze and shutoff. While this doesn't cause damage, it's an inconvenience. Requirements *A 2000/3000/PSPGO (1000 won't work as it has too little RAM) * 6.20/6.35/6.39 OFW *Gods Eater Burst US version *A wireless router (that can set DMZ mode) Guide #Download the pack here. Unzip using 7zip or Winrar. #Uninstall existing PRO CFW if you have one. Just load your existing PRO CFW's PRO Update and select uninstall. #Install the PRO CFW included in the pack which corresponds to your OFW. #Put both prx into the seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/tcpkernel.prx 1 to game.txt. If on a PSPGO, substitute ms0 with ef0, if your seplugins is in the internal storage. If you have xlinkaid.prx and/or adhoctousb.prx active (plugins used for xlinkkai), turn them off. Having them enabled will stop you from connecting. #If you have existing WLAN profiles on your PSP, reset your PSP settings by going to System/System Settings/Restore Default Settings. #Add your WLAN router to your PSP as your one and only WLAN profile. #Set your PSP as DMZ mode in your network's Firewall settings. You can access the page by going to the address http://192.168.1.254/ or home or home/mdc. This may differ with your network. Go to firewall settings, select your PSP network (you can tell by using your PSP, Settings/Network Settings/Infrastructure Mode/Triangle Test Connection) and set as DMZ mode. If DMZ mode is already assigned to another PC, consult your family member before changing it. #Start your copy of Gods Eater Burst US, and if you've followed the instructions correctly, your WLAN light will light up green after the game starts up. Choose multiplayer, and hopefully, there'll be rooms there #If connecting with players fails -Ping issue (e.g person lives too far away, person's network is overloaded with torrenting, or too many players in room) '''-'''Someone did not follow the steps correctly (e.g did not set DMZ mode) -The server itself is down. #It is recommended that you chat with other players through Instant Messenging so that you can troubleshoot. The Wikia itself has one now! Since there's no way to communicate with the other player in Gods Eater Burst. #Have fun! -Mornsta 08:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #EDIT: added in a precaution of xlinkaid/adhoctousb plugins. HeroKing 22:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC)